As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly commonplace in our lives and used to perform various different tasks. Computing devices run an operating system that controls the operation of the device and supports running of additional applications or programs. An operating system on the computing device can be replaced, either by reinstalling the current operating system or installing a different operating system. Such installing or reinstalling of operating systems, however, can create various problems because data can be lost or otherwise be inaccessible to the new operating system. This inaccessibility to data can be frustrating for users.